Thief of life, Thief of art
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: Krad is a hard core killer, Dark is an art thief. when Dark steals a beautiful painting he feels compelled to find the artist but little does he know, the artist is looking for him with less innocent intentions. Dark/Krad
1. Thief of life, Thief of art

**Please treat me kindly this is my first fan-fic and it will most probably be rubbish but I cant help that**

**Please read and review **

"speech**"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

SMACK

A hand connected painfully hard across a pale cheek, the owner of the cheek simply looked unemotionally at the man in front of him not saying a word. "You think you'r better than us huh snooty upper-class." This statement was backed up with another slap, or would have been if there was anyone now in front of him to slap. Instead the blond that they had been previously 'beating up' was now stood behind one of the men that had been restraining him.

Still without saying a word the now free man pushed a poison tipped knife- conveniently hidden in his sleeve- into the back of the man he was stood behind.

Said man froze and sunk painfully slowly to the floor. "How Dare You" the leader of the trio spat lunging for the golden eyed man who in turn elegantly steeped out of the way and pushed the last standing thug to the floor.

Slipping his hand into his coat he pulled out a gun, one of the most beautiful guns the men had ever seen- don't know how a gun can be called beautiful but still it fits with the story- the gun was gold plated with silver feathers inlaid along its side. "I know that gun" one of the men on the floor gasped.

"indeed" the blond muttered before pulling the trigger and managing to shoot both men at once.

The man put the gun back into his pocket and walked out of the alley wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with a gloved finger.

The man on the floor died with the name of his killer on his lips.

Krad Hikari.

The last of the Hikari line.

The Fallen Angel as some called him because of his angelic feachers and not so angelic personality

He was a cold killer.

The perfect assassin.


	2. first theft

**Thanks for waiting for my update I just got a bit confused on how to add chapters but I'm good now**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Krad opened the door to the pub he owned and walked in, he had only bought the pub as a cover up for his real work and as a place to live. He nodded to his hyper bar maid and started to clime the stares that would lead to his living space when the silver haired lady called to him. "Krad-kun?" he turned to look at her before realizing she had her back to him and couldn't see that she had heard him. "What is it Towa-san?" he asked really wanting it to be something unimportant so that he could go upstairs.

"if you didn't want me to display your painting down here you only had to say" she answered turning to look at him. The blond blinked "excuse me?" _what a random thing to say _he thought absently. "so you didn't take your painting down?" Towa asked pointing to a wall which was now bare. Krad's eyes took on a murderous glint as Towa gasped "w-we were robbed? I'll call the police" she turned and started walking towards the phone that hung on the wall behind the bar before giving out a slight 'eep' when Krad said scarily calmly "don't bother I'll deal with this" and proceeded to walk upstairs to his home leaving Towa silently pitying whoever was foolish enough to steal from Krad Hikari.


	3. Drowning emotions

**Yay third chapter and the first appearance of Dark sorry my chapters a short but with any luck they'll get longer**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Dark sat on his bed admiring the reward of his last 'job' said reward was a beautiful painting. It was a painting of an angel with white wings crouched at the edge a golden lake, in its hand was a necklace with a crystal heart attached to the end and it looked as if the angel was about to drop the necklace into the lake.

Dark stood up and walked over to the painting ant searched it for a name he soon found one in the bottom corner along with the name of the painting. The painting was called 'drowning emotions' and the artist was a K. Hikari. The purple haired man shrugged and walked towards the Apple Mac on his desk something had made him really want find the artist who'd painted 'drowning emotions' and knowing how naturally curious he was he knew that he'd probably scour the entire internet until he'd found out something about this K. Hikari.

He sighed for no reason in particular and brought up a search engine typing the words 'K. Hikari' and 'drowning emotions' into it before hitting enter. Clicking on the first web address he saw. Dark blinked he was now looking at an advertisement for the pub that he had stolen the painting from. The website had a picture of the pub at the top ot the page and underneath that was a description that read:

Angel Wings inn is a country styled inn with amazing food and friendly service. It also displays a wonderful painting titled 'drowning emotions' painted by the owner of the inn Krad Hikari.

For an unforgettable evening out visit the Angel Wings inn. For reservations please call 097854.

Dark sat staring at the screen in a half daze_ that was way to simple _he thought. To think this painting had been painted by the owner of a pub and it would now be really easy to meet him. Smiling at this fact Dark stood up and walked back to the painting picking it up he hung it on a reserved wall before walking to the door. He was just preparing to leave when a thought suddenly hit him _what am I gonna say when I get there "hi my names Dark, you probably don't know me but I was the one who stole the painting and I was just wondering if I could talk to the artist" not bloody_ _likely. _He shrugged and walked out of his flat deciding that the walk there would give him enough time to think up a suitable lie as to why he wanted to meet Krad Hikari.


	4. Rescued heart

**Chapter 4 enjoy**

**Please read and review**

**Opps forgot to do this earlier disclaimer: I do not own d.n.angel (for the time being that is)**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Krad was led on his bed thinking up numerous possible ways of killing whoever it was that had stolen his painting. Not that it was his anymore he'd never meant for it to be his, he'd painted as a birthday present for Towa who'd much to his surprise had insisted that it should be displayed in the pub. He turned his head towards the easel in the corner of his room. There drying was the second half of the set and he had also been planning to give that to Towa for her birthday. _Damn lot of good it is on its own _he thought fresh murder ideas popping into his head_. _

Krad's newest painting still had the golden lake in it but this time leaning against a tree, soaking wet was another angel this time with black wings and in its hand it held the crystal heart necklace. Krad stood up and walked towards the painting before suddenly becoming very dizzy and half collapsing against the wall. He shook his head and started very shakily towards the door deciding that the paint fumes were getting to his head and that he needed to go outside before he collapsed.

Walking slowly down the stairs with most of his weight leaning against the banister Krad called to Towa telling her that he was going out. The silver haired woman came out of the kitchen carrying two trays pilled with food. "you've found the thief already?" she asked before looking at the blond and seeing how unwell he looked "my god Krad-kun are you okay?" she rushed over to him quickly placing a hand on his head to check for a fever. "I'm fine, I just need some air I'll be back in a minuet" Krad answered swiping the hand away and continuing unsteadily to the front door. Once outside he walked down the road in a daze completely ignoring the worried or frightened looks he got from passers by.


	5. Light and Dark collide

**Chapter 5 Krad and Dark finally meet for some reason I'm listening to a song called save a horse ride a cowboy you should listen to it it's funny and I'm also listening to some scooter songs.**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Dark walked casually down the road towards the Angel Wings inn grinning to himself and flirting with every living thing he passed- yup EVERY LIVING THING- he smiled at a particularly good looking blond girl that was walking towards him who seemed to be either drunk or ill. Said blond passed him without so much as a second glance _wait that's not right_ Dark thought with a frown before turning around and spotting the blond slumped sideways against a wall. He quickly walked up to the ill girl and asked what was wrong only to have said girl glare up at him _hold on a sec that's not a girl it's a guy, hell of a pretty one and he's got golden eyes strange_ not that Dark could talk really seeing as his eyes were purple.

Krad glared in annoyance at the man who had called him a girl, but being called a girl wasn't the worst thing, the worst thing was that he couldn't see the guy that had called him a girl and he was pretty sure that he was looking at him. Krad suddenly felt a falling sensation and then lost consciousness altogether.

Dark yelped as the golden eyed man slumped forward onto him. _what am I gonna do? There's an unconscious person in my arms, a really pretty unconscious person, a really pretty unconscious guy person _and then it finally hit him there was an unconscious guy in his arms in the middle of a street and no one was even looking at them, so either these people were used to random guys collapsing in the middle of the street or they didn't care. Dark wasn't which one of those reasons he preferred, they were both pretty bad. Finally coming to a conclusion Dark picked the surprisingly light blond up and turn around heading back to his flat.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Well this is the first time I've written as myself at the bottom of a fanfic but I just wanted to say thanks for the comments.**


	6. Near death experience

-1**Sorry the last chapter was so short but Dark and Krad have met now so the chapters should get longer.**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Krad had a headache. A really bad one and by really bad I mean little people hammering away at your skull with pick axes kinda bad. His headache was not being helped by the loud rock music that was blasting into the room. _Wait a minuet I'm the only one that lives in my pub and I don't own any rock music and I certainly wouldn't have it playing so bloody loudly._

The blond tried to concentrate on figuring out where he was and why he was there. Giving up a short time later and now beginning to get really pissed off with whoever was playing the music, he opened his eyes to see a completely ordinary white ceiling,

Well completely ordinary until a blur of purple obscured his vision.

"so you're awake now?" Dark asked staring down at the blond on the bed. Something in Krad's eyes suddenly brightened as realization dawned on him. _That's right I passed out just after this annoying man started bothering me, must be due to lack of sleep and my bad diet. _his bad diet being that he didn't eat, and no he's not anorexic he just doesn't like food.

Dark stood up straight giving the other man a chance to sit up. "and you would be?" Krad asked sitting up and looking around the room his eyes stopping to rest on an artwork hanging on the. HIS ARTWORK. The blonds eyes glazed over as they did every time he was about to kill someone.

Dark crossed his arms and pouted. "you know it's polite to look at someone when you're talking to the" he started before he realized that the golden eyed mans gaze was on him. He gulped self-consciously when he looked the other male in the eye there was something very powerful about this man.

"You stole my painting?" Krad accused icily, glaring at the purple haired man. "you painted that painting?" Dark gasped completely missing the murderous air that radiated from who he now knew was Krad Hikari. Dark grunted as he was suddenly knocked to the floor with Krad's fingers wrapped around his throat. "oh shit" he gasped out already turning red. "no one steals from me and lives" Krad tightened his grip on Dark's throat inwardly thinking _improvising is fuuuuuuuunnnnnn_ well it was more of a purr really.

"now I'm not one for being impolite so it's only right that I know who I'm about to kill don't you think?" Krad asked intent on playing with his prey. "so tell me you're name" he demanded lessening the pressure so that the other man could talk.

"you know it's really hard to picture someone as pretty as you actually killing someone." Dark answered in his usual cocky I'm so amazing no one will dare harm me way. _WTF? _was all Krad could come up with .His prey was mocking him. He growled threateningly, slicing part of Dark's neck with his nail causing said purple eyed male to wince and regret his words. "don't mock me Thief" Krad spat through gritted teeth.

"he he like I would" Dark laughed nervously now finally realizing how much danger he was in. "my names Dark nice to meet you" but not being one to back down from a game he didn't lose his cockiness. Krad smiled grimly oh how fun it was going to be torturing this annoying rat to death.


	7. Dying wish

**Yes this is the next chapter mainly written because if I didn't Towa would kill me and then no more chapters would be posted. Enjoy**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Dark was really starting to panic now and the murderous intent that was radiating off of Krad wasn't helping in the slightest. "don't I get a dying wish or something?" Dark asked weakly starting to go dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Krad blinked, no one had asked him for something so trivial when he was about to kill them before but it didn't seem unreasonable. _damn my sense of right and wrong_ Krad thought angrily. Taking a deep breath he looked down at Dark and replied "sometimes I hate the fact that I was brought up well, okay you have one minuet."

The purple hair man did a double take, had this homicidal blond just agree to let him have a dying wish or something? Krad's voice brought him back to reality, "30 seconds thief" Dark frowned at him in annoyance, "I thought I told you to call me Dark." Krad growled dangerously "I don't think your in a position to be telling me what to do but very well, you have 15 seconds Dark." for some reason Dark loved the way Krad said his name, actually he just loved Krad's voice. Krad tightened his grip on Dark's neck making sure that he had the other mans attention. Dark blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "will you ki… turn off the radio? I don't want die listening to rock music" Dark winced at his slip up which made Krad even more certain that he hadn't been hearing things.

"what did you say?" Krad questioned loosening his grip slightly to give Dark a chance to breath. Dark gave Krad an either-your-totally-deaf-or-just-plain-stupid look but answered anyway. "I said would you turn off the radio, I don't want to die listening to rock music." Krad rolled his eyes, " I mean what were you going to say?" Dark gulped _he heard me? Oh holy shit now I really am gonna die. _"I wasn't gonna say anything else." even Dark had to admit that the lie was pretty weak and that it only made Krad angry(er). "do not lie to me thief." the blond spat (not literally) glaring daggers at Dark silently daring him not to tell the truth. Dark took the hint and went back to looking for a way to escape. Krad leant closer to the amethyst eyed man, "tell me what you were about to say" he whispered close to Darks ear making said man shudder and come to the conclusion that he was going to do what he was told.

Dark nudged Krad's head with his own to make him move back a bit. As soon as Krad was facing him again Dark shot forward locking their lips together in one fluid movement. Krad froze in shock staring blankly at Dark's closed eyes. After a few more seconds Krad's brain decided to turn back on, he scrambled backwards only to find his back pressed against the bed that he'd been occupying earlier. "wh…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled angrily once he found his voice again. Dark sat up calmly and grinned "I told you the truth of my dying wish."


	8. Realizations

**Here it is the next chapter and sorry if I'm no good at romance this is my first yaoi fanfic. Once again listening to music whilst writing this so I write some strange stuff but I will double check so it shouldn't have any lyrics in it.**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Krad blinked and blinked and then blinked some more before registering what Dark had said. "huh?" was the only sound his mouth could form at that time seeing as his brain had gone back into shut down. Dark rolled his eyes at Krad and figuring that he was in no real danger at that time he stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Krad was at a total loss as to why someone's dying wish would involve him being kissed and just as he was coming to the conclusion that Dark was either completely insane or just delusional from lack of oxygen due to Krad strangling him, he noticed that said man was stood next to him and that the music was turned off.

Dark looked down at Krad, who was still looking decidedly shocked and confused, and smiled, he really was beautiful. Krad glanced up at him making the purple haired man snap out of his thoughts. Dark smiled again and casually asked "so Krad, do you like sushi?" when the only answer he from Krad was another "huh?" (well it was a pretty random question) he knelt next to the blond and waved a plate in front of his face.

"I said do. You. Like. Sushi." Dark repeated slowly "I think one of the reasons that you passed out on me was because you need food." he trailed a hand down Krad's side to show that he could feel his ribs through the material. Krad glared at him coming back to his senses. "Don't touch me thief!"

Dark rolled his eyes again. "so we're back thief are we? I just hope you're not allergic to sea food." with that Dark sat on Krad almost straddling the blonds thin waist. Krad was about to protest when Dark cupped his chin and forced his mouth open. Placing a piece of sushi in Krad's mouth Dark moved back and watched the golden eyed man to make sure that he swallowed the food.

Krad swallowed only so that he could go back to yelling at the man sat on him, but for some strange reason he couldn't get his voice to work, Dark was smiling at him and it made him numb. Krad didn't like this feeling and as Dark was starting to move towards him he did the only thing he could think of to get rid of it. He closed the gap.

To say Dark was surprised was a complete understatement, he was flat out shocked (for want of a better word) but he quickly dispelled that and lent into the kiss, he ran his tongue across Krad's lips making said man's eyes snap open as it finally dawned on him what he was doing, he tried to move away but Dark placed a hand at the back of his head to stop him moving, but that didn't stop him from squirming. Dark broke the kiss after realizing that Krad wasn't going to give up. He pushed the blond back wards, pinning him down with his arms above his head. "caught ya" he chirped happily before leaning down to kiss Krad again, but to Dark's disappointment and Krad's relief the door opened.

Kosuke walked into Dark's apartment to find said man pinning a uncomfortable looking blond to the floor. Dark sat back up, pulling Krad with him and giving Kosuke a He's-mine-so-keep-your-hands-off look whilst Krad was giving the purple haired man a who-are-you-calling-yours look which could also be interpreted as a you-are-going-to-die-in-the-near-future look.

The brunette sighed "Dark would you please not molest people." he muttered before catching a glimpse of golden feline eyes. "Krad?" he asked stepping forward. Krad succeeded in pushing Dark off of him "thank you for intervening Kosuke, I didn't know you knew a perverted thief." Kosuke winced whilst Dark looked at him questioningly, choosing to ignore Krad's comment. "you know him?" he asked.

"yes he runs the inn that Towa works at, we're actually quite good friends I thought I'd introduced you." Towa lives with Kosuke and his wife Emiko as a lodger and a sort of maid (just thought you'd like to know) "Towa works at the Angel Wings inn?" Dark asked looking at Krad who nodded "yes and Towa also owns the painting you stole."


	9. Angels like you

**Here is chapter 9 sorry for not updating sooner but I hope you like it**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Dark frowned. "I thought you said that you painted that picture." Krad gave him a you-are-so-thick look not even bothering to answer but instead looked up at Kosuke. "so I take it that Towa knows this pervert too?" Kosuke nodded catching the meaning behind Krad's question. Dark looked from one to the other trying to figure out what was going on.

Krad stood up and brushed some imaginary dirt off of his clothes. "Well Dark I think there may be a way to sort this out without me having to kill you." Dark perked up at that and grinned. "What's the way out?" Krad smiled sadistically. "You have three days to figure out what the way out is." With that the blond left the apartment.

Dark stared at the spot where Krad had been for about half an hour before coming out with a. "WTF?" Kosuke sighed and sat on Darks bed knowing that the thief wouldn't be able to figure out what Krad had meant without a little help. "Dark, think about it that painting belonged to Towa." Dark gave him a blank look. "Yeah so?"

Kosuke sighed _okay Darks going to need a lot of help _"So, it's her birthday soon and..." the brunette trailed off hoping that Dark got the hint. The purple haired mans eyes lit up. "And Krad's going to paint her another painting so she won't miss this one." Kosuke fell back onto the bed in exasperation. "No Dark, yes it's true that Krad's painted her another painting but he would like you to give her a present as well, and that present would be...?"

"Something I've stolen for her?" Dark asked not knowing where the conversation was heading. "Yes and what have you stolen that she would like?" something in Darks brain clicked and he jumped up running over to his wall. "She would like her painting back." Kosuke smiled in relief and clapped. "Yes Dark she would like her painting back."

Dark smiled pleased with himself before he noticed something. "Hey Kosuke?" the brunette mumbled a "hum?" indicating Dark to continue. "Don't you think the angel in this painting looks a lot like Krad?"

--

Krad stood in front of his easel staring at his painting, there was something that jumped out at him and he didn't know what. Then it hit him. "This angel looks a lot like Dark."


	10. Totally perfect

**I have finally written this chapter yay for me, please enjoy and this may be the last chapter**

**Please read and review**

"**Speech"**

_Thoughts_

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Krad stared blankly at the ceiling, it was about 2 in the morning and he was extremely bored. Closing his eyes he sighed and planed out how today was hopefully going to go. _That idiot better have figured it out _he thought moodily before standing up, grabbing his painting from his easel and heading downstairs. Once downstairs Krad immediately regretted not being able to sleep, fast asleep on one of the bar stools, drooling on the counter was none other than the 'idiot' Dark.

Krad growled and grabbed a jug, he filled it up with water and ice cubes and proceeded to dump it on the sleeping mans head. Dark jumped up instantly awake, looking around to see what or who had woken him up, the purple haired thief soon spotted Krad with an empty jug hooked idly on his finger. Krad chuckled softly as Dark pouted and brushed ice out of his hair. "Why are you in my pub at half 2 in the morning? It's not normal."

Dark gave him a confused look. "Then why are you up at half 2 in the morning?"

"I'm not normal." The blond answered chucking the jug into a bowl behind the bar. He looked to Darks feet spotting his painting there. "So you figured it out, good."

Dark perked up at the compliment. "Why thank you." He said bouncing off of the stool and glomping onto Krad, he let go before the blond could protest. "Hey lemme see your present." He demanded taking the painting from Krad.

Krad glared and snatched it back. Slipping it behind the bar along with his other painting that Dark had 'liberated'. "Since your here so early you can help me." Catching the look in Dark's eyes he quickly added. "Get this place ready for Towa's birthday." Dark visibly deflated but nodded before grinning broadly and linking arms with the blond. Krad didn't protest as he knew that it was hopeless he simply muttered. "Infuriating thief."

They passed the next few hours in relative silence apart from Dark's random outbursts about anything and everything. Soon though the inn was decorated with lights and a large banner that read "Happy 20th Towa."Just as they finished setting the tables Kosuke and Emiko came in guiding a blindfolded Towa. They undid the blindfold and she gasped delightedly as she took in the scene before her, just she was about to thank Krad and Dark a stream of Towa's family and friends flooded the inn.

--

About half and hour after the party had started Towa managed to get to Dark and Krad who smiled at her patiently. "Thanks for this party guys." She said breathlessly, smiling giddily.

Krad and Dark held out their presents not expecting the reaction that followed. Towa squealed and clapped her hands together. "You two make such a sweet couple."

Krad did a double take. "Excuse me?"

Towa looked up. "Oh sorry I was talking to the paintings."

Krad sighed while Dark frowned. "Can I look at Krad's newest painting Towa-Chan?"

The silver haired woman nodded looking slightly confused. "You didn't let him see it Krad-kun?"

Krad shook his head. "Well I had just figured something out at the time..."

Dark cut in before Krad could finish. "THIS IS ME!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Correction, I hadn't met you when I painted that, it just looks like you."

Towa's eyes lit up along with Dark's. "THEN IT'S FATE." They chimed together grinning at Krad who was now wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Not even bothering to reply he walked off hoping that their short attention span would mean that they would drop the matter. Towa ran after the departing blond, grabbing hold of his arm she swung him round and into Dark.

The only thought that Krad had time to think before his lips met Dark's was,_ my God is she freakishly strong or what._ For some reason his mind couldn't comprehend he felt no need to pull back instead he leant into the kiss wrapping his arms around Dark's neck just as the other male circled his arms around the thin blond's waist.

Dark was beyond happy when Krad kissed him back and smiled, _so this angels finally mine, _he thought absently as Krad pulled back upon hearing a lot of awwwwwwwwing. The blond returned his smile deciding that being with Dark wasn't so bad after all. He rested his head on Dark's shoulder looking over at Towa who was bouncing around happily. She bounded over to them. "Now THAT was my favourite present of all, you two are so perfect for each other."

The two men looked at each other. "Totally perfect." Dark said happily.

"So it would seem." Krad muttered before smiling genuinely for the first time. "A thief of life and a thief of art huh? What a strange pair of angels."


End file.
